


[Cover Art] for "Be Here Now" by Todesfuge

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Be Here Now" by Todesfuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Todesfuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesfuge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Here Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468714) by [Todesfuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesfuge/pseuds/Todesfuge). 



I have a 5 1/2 hour train journey to do tomorrow and am stocking my e-reader before I go, making lots of nice covers. It's no good, my librarian mind won't let me put anything on there without them. Being familiar with Photoshop and having a visual memory I tend to walk past things and go, 'I know how do do that'. It also says something about my subconcious as I think I have created something that looks similar to a Sherlock poster I saw in the TV & Movie store in Norwich.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/On2Igtg9U5xGw1V9Q1KB6NMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
